


我的浪漫和极端都拿去。

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 一定程度上的黑米+囚禁+斯德哥尔摩+家暴+窒息play+ooc警告
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 5





	我的浪漫和极端都拿去。

**Author's Note:**

> 绝对占有相对自由-陈粒

Mikele离开了他的梦，因为门锁被解开的声响，因为那轻快又柔和的脚步声。它们将Florent从惴惴不安的浅眠里唤醒了，他没有恐慌地颤抖起来、在薄毯下蜷缩起来，也不必徒劳又挣扎地向后退去、缩进安全感聊胜于无的角落。热量和安全的来源不是那些死物，而恐惧地来源也同样的——他又推开一扇门，他彻彻底底地走近了。

昏昏暗暗的屋子里，熟悉的气息浓度骤然上升到极致。窗帘仍旧紧闭，却有了光。Florent看起来仍旧安然睡着，于是Mikele吻他，让他在窒闷中睁开眼来，让他从这段时光的伊始就满心满眼全是自己的痕迹。Mikele看起来并不准备追究他不知真假的装睡，缘由不过是探在腰后的手指得偿所愿地摸到甜腻的湿意。

Florent一直都会像这样为他准备好自己，从起初偶尔为之的惊喜，到强硬要求后成为本能般的取悦。Mikele注视着他做过这一切，他的柔软的法兰西小熊，在经历过一切、尝过那么多次花样繁出的禁果之后，仍旧会面颊绯红，用湿漉漉的手指小心翼翼地扩张自己，指节完全埋进去的时候会咬着嘴唇，无助的、通红的眼睛抬起来，触及Mikele或鼓励或威胁的目光时会发出些带着呜咽的呻吟，最后那嗓音变得显而易见的快乐、充满他所希望的欲望和渴求。

所以他眯起眼睛笑起来，声音还是那样甜蜜、清澈、快乐又天真。乖孩子。他夸赞道，另一只手去抚着Florent的侧脸，再向下，玩闹一样拨弄项圈上的铃铛。一阵清脆的响，像嘉奖的掌声。

如果扯着那没有系上牵引绳的金属圈，就可以把他拉近，一低头就可以舔上那锁骨和胸膛上的红痕。它们或是自吮吻中孕育，或是由细细鞭条留下，偶尔一时兴起也可以是尖尖犬齿用力过度的后果，怎样都好。一切玩乐套着的阴翳，甚至无关情欲的那部分暴行，都可以被原谅，用Florent温柔的包容裹挟着，一点一点暗自过火。

都成了习惯。被进入根本就不会带来分毫不适了，但指印和伤口还不停地昭示存在，生理上的疼痛和精神的欢愉被爱意维系到一起，何况现在的Mikele由于不错的心情格外体贴，与造成这一切时的样子判若两人。Florent浸在仿佛虚幻的温存里，即使总有些骇人的画面闪过眼前。他的身躯被朝圣般地吻，却想起沉重的尖刻的伤；分明是主动在抬起脸露出喉结，却像被记忆里那双手扼着。

但他只是继续那样执拗地要看着Mikele，直到他被要求转过身去跪下。只要从那双始终对自己深情款款的眼瞳里看到浓墨重彩的爱，他就可以忘记它扭曲时候的模样，继续乖顺、继续退让。寻欢作乐的快意掩盖掉一切汹涌暗潮，让他对铁链晃动的声响都充耳不闻。紧缚着脚踝的金属早就与体温有一样的热度，被它磨破或是划开的创口总是艰难愈合又添新伤，疤痕像一条细细红绳挂着，被舔吻就颤抖起来。

还留着青紫斑驳淤青的膝盖在柔软床垫上也跪不住，他不记得自己从钝痛到无知无觉花费多久，但显然让Mikele不太满意。他确信一切的始作俑者在这一刻会骤然变了面色，就像他亲眼见过的那样——总笑着的唇线落下去，那张漂亮的脸便会倏然显出凶相，目光也随之冷却，爱被留下，温柔却荡然无存，像被碾碎就会尖锐的冰——因为他又挨了几下，清楚地感觉到艰难结痂的伤口重新裂开，被迫沉溺在对疼痛病态热爱的感官将它放大，带来一种仿佛这样就可以把Mikele对自己的爱意融进身体的笃信。

Mikele不会为那点溢出的血就停下的，他虽然怜惜又用力地抹着它们，却并不放缓在Florent身体里顶弄的动作。他半垂着眼睛去看他的爱人将脸埋在枕头里呜咽，视线再向下到颤抖的肩膀，停在被汗戳刺的鞭痕和逐渐淡去的於伤。并不怜悯后悔，反倒觉得它们落在Florent后背时看不见彼此神情有些可惜。只是因为他忍受疼痛时的模样太过漂亮：睫毛上挂着眼泪，战栗过火时那水珠就坠落下去，会恰巧划过胸口的伤和血；新的血珠渗出来，化进泪或汗里，逸散成艺术品一样的短暂美景，那时候Florent就需要被按住、禁止一切挣扎和颤抖，以供狂热的画家记住它每一刻变化。

Florent从不被允许保留一星半点的隐瞒，所以痛苦和快乐都写明在神色里，他需要簌簌落泪、需要哭喊Mikele的名字、需要在临界处乞求宽恕，最后顺理成章地失控，记住Mikele所给予的、只有Mikele会给他的一切。

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。Mikele在他耳边重复一遍一遍，无论怎样遍体鳞伤都要紧紧拥抱着，紧贴着的热度都真真切切地证明这一刻的真实性，证明他仍旧真真切切地拥有着Florent，彻头彻尾地、由内而外地。他的所有物那时在项圈收紧带来的缺氧里，只看见光怪陆离的虚妄，但Mikele的声音却无比真实，和身体极端的快意揉在一起，加深刻满四肢百骸的烙印。

当他们攀到顶端，他才从濒死的错觉里解脱，昏昏沉沉地念Mikele从中挽救他的好，全然不顾将他推去的也正是爱人。他清醒又迷惘，自知这样的纵容疯狂又病态，却始终义无反顾地向Mikele大敞身体与灵魂，放任他们那狂热的、偏执的、痛苦的、残忍的爱，那至死不渝的暴烈的爱，像火、像荆棘、像双刃的刀，不断用它彼此毁灭。

而Florent在暂告段落时总是说，他就在这里，他也永远深爱着他，永远不会逃走。


End file.
